The invention relates to a backlight system for sequential illumination in at least two wavelength ranges, comprising materials luminescing in said wavelength ranges.
The invention also relates to a display device comprising such a backlight system.
Display devices of this type are used in, for example, televisions, monitors but also in, for example, projection devices.
Such a backlight system for an LCD is described in Research Disclosure January 1991, page 74 and is based on field emission. By using such a backlight system, in which red, green and blue phosphors are activated alternately, color filters in the LCD may be dispensed with.
A drawback of the backlight system shown are the high voltages (&gt;1000 V) which are not compatible at all with those used in LCDs (up to 10 to 20 V). The phosphor patterns are also provided in a strip-shaped pattern, which leads to a non-uniform illumination.